


Infatuation.

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, One Sided Relationships, Violence, Yanderes - Freeform, its yanderes what do you expect, might get sexual in future chapters, will get more graphic in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Love and obsession go hand in hand, it's difficult to tell the difference.Love is the feeling, and obsession is the thought.But, when does it become wrong?It becomes wrong when you are willing to do the darkest of things in the name of love.And, while few are plagued with this lovesick disease.Our poor Baldi here is one of their victims prey.





	1. Chapter 1

"Humf! That should do it!"

Baldi heard the slight thud of his suitcase as it fell from the last metal stair and collided with the concrete. He let out an angry groan, and glared at the dark building that was only slightly illuminated by the lamppost beside him, which occasionally flickered and flashed. Baldi scowled.

"I still can't believe I was evicted!" He growled "that new policy is such bullshit!". After he'd received the news of his eviction, he had spent the last several days putting his furniture into storage, packing up his clothes, and had used the rest of the night to put his things into his car. Once he finished that up, he didn't know what to do next, he had nowhere to go. What was he going to do? He could go to a motel, sleep in his car, or maybe he'd call up his older siblings and-

CRUNCH!

The sudden noise practically boomed through the silence, snapping Baldi away from his thoughts and back to reality with a unpleasant thud. He quickly spun around, facing the thick forest that resided next to his (old) apartment building. He squinted his eyes as he tried to see who crushed the dead leaves. Even though the light behind him was rather bright, it couldn't manage to pierce the trees dark shadows. He felt a chill run down his spine, and he opened his mouth. "Hello? Is someone there?" He called out into the darkness.

No reply, only the faint sound of the cool breeze as it went by.

Baldi shook his head in shame, now feeling a little embarrassed at his slight overreaction. He let out a deep breath that had been caught in his throat. "Oh, what was I thinking?" He muttered, a bit irritated at himself "there's nothing there." His eyes trailed down to his hands, which was gripping his suitcase rather tightly. "You're just getting yourself paranoid over nothing."

He paused, and his sea green eyes darted back to the forest, and scanned it frantically once more.

Just like last time, nothing was there.

He was completely alone.

His eyes lingered, but soon turned away and he started off towards the parking lot.

  
**

  
He slammed the trunk down, hearing a faint click when it locked into place. He let out a soft huff "there we go, all packed and over with." He mumbled and took a step back.

It was still dead quiet, the only noises were the shuffles of boxes in Baldi's car and the occasional comment he let out, knowing no one would hear him. He was alone, completely alone.

Right?

No no no, he couldn't keep asking these questions, all they did was freak him out. Besides, he had more important things to care about. He shook his head, trying his best to avoid the urge to look behind him. He rolled his eyes and began to speak "Now, where to go-"

Suddenly, a rag was forced over his mouth, and a hand clasped painfully tight around his own. Baldi staggered back, before attempting to pry the hand off his mouth. He breathed in, only to smell something unfamiliar to him. This set him into a panic, and he desperately tried to fight of the attacker. He attempted to kick its legs, to knock it off balance, to get a chance to pry it off and escape, but nothing worked. His attempts were useless. He tried to cry out, a last futile attempt to get help, but it was completely muffled. He couldn't do anything, he was fucked.

Baldi felt his body grow weaker and weaker, his vision blurring so much he couldn't make out the shape of his car only a few yards away. His legs were numb, he couldn't move his fingers, and his eyes begged to shut, and go to sleep. Baldi was losing balance, and found himself leaning back into the other person, being unable to stand on his own.

No, he couldn't.

He had to get out!

He had to escape!

But his body refused to move.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Baldi felt weak, really weak.

 

He wearily opened his eyes, slowly returning back into consciousness. His head spun erratically, and his legs felt extremely numb. His vision was blurred, and his eyelids felt so heavy that he just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. As feeling returned back to his fingers, he finally noticed the extremely soft fabric that he was laying on. Baldi quietly groaned.

 

"Ughhh, what-what happened?"

 

He blinked a few times, his vision slowing returning as he did so. He couldn't recognize where he was, and he had no memory of going anywhere last night. What happened?

 

"Where am I?" He whispered, and attempted to sit up, and sling himself off the bed-

 

Something pulled at his left foot when he tried to get off the bed. He attempted to pull his leg away, but it wouldn't let go! Baldi began to panic, why couldn't he get off the bed? Why couldn't he move his foot? Wait, why was he foot chained down?!

 

What?!

 

What the fuck was going on?!

 

Baldi sat up immediately, ignoring the rush of nausea the erupted in head. He was fully awake now, fully aware of everything, and could now see every detail of the room he was in.

 

It was a bedroom, a plain one to be exact. Everything was a shade of brown or grey, and was pretty empty other than the dresser and nightstand. It was pretty dim as well, only causing Baldi to panic more when he couldn't spot an exit. He looked around him and realized he was on a bed, and that his left foot was chained to the wooden bed frame.

 

As he leaned forward to get a closer look at it, he noticed that he wasn't in his blue jeans and bright green sweater anymore. He instead wore what looked like an oversized grey dress, something that practically dwarfed his already frail body in comparison. "What? W-why am I wearing this?" He whispered as he dragged his hand gently over the fabric, which was surprisingly soft. He cocked his head, but quickly shook his head before grabbing the chain that was around his foot. He grasped it tightly and was going to pull it back, when, suddenly, the door to the room opened.

 

"Oh thank god you're awake! I was so worried that I hurt you! I'm so happy to see your up and moving!"

 

Baldi recognized that voice immediately, and he spun his head to face the door. A loud, surprised gasp, escaped his throat, and he dropped the chain.

 

" _Princi?!_ "

 

Princi wore a warm smile despite Baldis shocked expression, and he shut the door behind him as he strode in. He gazed at Baldi for a few seconds before clasping his hands over his heart, letting out a lovesick sigh.

 

"Oh darling, you have not idea how long I've waited for this!" Princi said gleefully "and now it's really happening! It feels like heaven!". Baldi was so confused, he had no clue what was happening. What was Princi going on about? Why isn't he helping him? And, did he just call him _darling_? What the hell was going on?!

 

"Wait, w-what? What are you t-talking about?" Baldi stammered out, unable to stop himself from asking these questions. Princi didn't seem to hear him, and his expression didn't falter. "Oh sweetheart, I've been waiting so long to have you with me!" He practically sung in joy "I'm so happy to have you with me! I'm been what so long for this! Your all mine now, mine forever!".

 

Baldi felt his heart pound hard and fast in his chest, his fear and confusion all he could think about at this point. He still couldn't manage to understand.

 

"W-what are you saying?!" Baldi cried in fear out "yours f-forever? What-what does that mean?"

 

Princi gave a lighthearted chuckled "well its simple, my dear, your mine!" He laughed, before meeting eyes with his frightened coworker "I've been waiting so long, ever since I met you! Ever since I hired you! Ever since I worked with you! I just knew it was meant to be, and I just needed to have you!"

 

Baldi was speechless, and Princi continued "and now I do! And I'd love to spend so much more time together," he frowned a bit "but you're going to need stay here for awhile." Princi gave Baldi a sweet, yet terrifying, smile "sadly, I'm going to have to keep you here for quite some time, possibly just a few days, maybe even a few weeks!"

 

Baldi felt his eyes widened in fear, and Princi responding by giving him an apologetic grin "I'm so sorry if this frightens you darling, but this a absolutely necessary! I just can't have you running away from me now, can I?"

 

Baldi was paralyzed with fear, one of his hands covering his gaping mouth as he stared at his boss with complete fear. " _Oh my god, he's completely insane!_ " He thought, his eyes still frozen of his captor.

 

 _"Is he really being serious? Will I ever be able to escape?_ ".

 

Baldi somehow managed to find his voice, and he choked a bit sputtering it out.

 

" _Why_?"

 

Princi cocked his head.

 

"why-why are doing this?".

 

Princi just smiled, before skipping over the bed in glee. "Well, isn't it obvious darling?" He laughed innocently as his arm wrapped around Baldi's waist, and somehow managed to get Baldi onto his lap "I love you! _I love you!"_

 

Baldi was terrified, and tried to squirmed out of Princi's grip and push himself away, but all he could do was just struggle against Princi's fit body. Baldi fingered out that Princi was much stronger than what he lead on, and he clearly wasn't going to allow Baldi to escape.

 

Princi grinned "I love you so much! I just love you darling!~ I don't think- I don't think I can even put it into words! You leave me just speechless!" He gasped loudly, sounding as if he were almost out of breath. Baldi desperately continued his futile attempts to squirm away.

 

"W-why?" Baldi couldn't help but blurted out. Princi looked rather surprised, maybe even a bit offended at the idea of Baldi still not knowing what he meant. "Why? _Why?!_   You're just absolutely perfect, that's why! Everything about you is just so goddamn perfect! I just can't help but obsess over you day and night, it's all I ever think about!". Princi's hand trailed up and cupped Baldi's soft cheek, and Baldi wanted nothing more than to yerk his face away.

 

"I just can't, couldn't bear, couldn't _live_ if anyone else were to have you~"

 

"Your _mine_ , and mine _only_ ~"

 

" _Nothing, not **ever** , will tear that apart. I've made sure of it~_"

 

Princi paused, and began to lean in. Baldi froze when he realized exactly what was going to happen, and he didn't fucking want it to happen.

 

" _Oh fuck! He's gonna kiss me!_ " His mind screamed frantically at him, and his body begged to just shove himself away from his captor. But, at the last second, he got a brilliant idea.

 

" _Wait a second, maybe if I pretend to like it, he'll let me out sooner! Then I can leave!_ " He thought quickly, it didn't sound like a bad idea. The best idea he had in this short timespane, and one he needed to act on immediately.

 

Baldi's lips were only cementers away from Princi's. 

 

" _Oh shit, it's too risky! I'm not sure if it'll work-"_

 

Before he could finish his own thought, Princi slammed his lips against Baldi's.

 

Baldi froze completely " _okay, I need to put this plan into action right now_ " his thought quickly. He relaxed his shoulders, before softly shutting his eyes and letting it all happen. Princi's lips were soft, and was kissing him so gently. Baldi was extremely hesitant at first, but eventually started to kiss back.

 

Princi tilted his head slightly, before pushing himself closer to deepened the kiss. Baldi felt his face heat up as he felt Princi's soft hair brush up against his forehead. Princi's spare hand began to gently outline Baldi's chin, his flesh felt so hot against his cold body.

 

God, if it wasn't for the fact he was kidnapped by this man, he would've been loving this to death.

 

Princi's hand moved to Baldi's chin, and his tongue grazed over Baldi's lower lip. Baldi couldn't help but tensed up, but slowly, and reluctantly, opened his mouth. Princi's didn't hesitate in the slightest, and his tongue began to explore Baldi's mouth. Baldi felt his cheeks flare up in heat, and he attempted to mimicked the other mans movements, but he could never manage to keep up the pace. His entire body felt hot as the kiss became more and more erotic, and Baldi found himself moaning into Princi's mouth.

 

Goddamn it, how did Princi manage to be so good at this?

 

Suddenly, Baldi was pushed back onto the bed. Princi was laying on top of him, still kissing him.

 

Baldi couldn't help but squirmed as Princi's other hand practically grazed down his thigh, and then trailed up slowly back to his waist. All while his tongue was still circling in the math teacher's mouth. Drool ran down Baldi's chin, and his heart was pounding so hard that he wouldn't be surprised if Princi could hear it.

 

Princi eventually pulled back, and Baldi immediately burst out into gasps for breath. Princi panted a bit, noticing the thin string of saliva connected their tongues. Once he the proper amount of air into his lungs,  Princi smiled down Baldi, who was still panting softly. "Oh darling~ you're such a good kisser!" He chirped, Baldi bit his lower lip. "P-Princi? What time is it?" Baldi asked, trying to get Princi's mind off _him_  and to something else. He glanced over at the clock, and gasped softly "Jesus, it's gotten so late!" He said, before turning back to Baldi "well darling, I think it's about time we get ready for bed!".

 

Princi pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the dresser, leaving Baldi all alone on the bed.

 

Baldi's eyes followed him, and he frowned, is this really...Princi? His boss and close friend? Was this really him?

 

" _This man,_ " he thought, eyes still fixated on Princi " _is this the man I thought I knew?_ ".

 

Baldi snapped back to reality when Princi lifted his shirt over his head, and put it on the dresser. Baldi blushed and quickly averted his eyes. He paused, before he laid back on the bed and draped the soft blanket over him. Maybe this was all a bad dream, and if he went to sleep, he'd wake up.

 

He hoped that was the case, Princi wasn't like this, he was a normal guy! A normal man he respected! A man he was friends with! A man who was his boss! A man who'd never hurt someone even if he had to, and, most importantly, he was a  _sane_ man! This wasn't him! This couldn't be him! 

 

_This wasn't the man he knew._

 

But, maybe,

 

he was really just hiding his true nature?

 

"Are you tired as well, darling?" Princi asked as he got into bed. He wrapped his arms around Baldi's chest and pressed up against his back, his breath hot on Baldi's neck.

 

Baldi didn't respond, earning him a very concerned expression from Princi. He frowned "sweetheart, is there something wrong? You can always tell me if something's wrong" Princi said, and Baldi shifted his body bit to be able to face him "n-not really, I'm j-just a bit...confused. That's all" Baldi mumbled under his breath. Princi raised an eyebrow "confused about what?" He asked, Baldi frowned. "What will you do once summers... over? When school starts back up?". Princi smiled, before suddenly jerked Baldi closer to him, twisting him so that Baldi's face was now pressed up against his chest. "That's simple! You'll have to go to work, I still your boss after all! I'm just going to keep a closer eye on you." He explained quickly.

 

Baldi still wasn't satisfied, and opened his mouth ask more questions, but Princi shushed him.

 

"Now darling, it's awfully late. Lets go to sleep."

 

Baldi frowned, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Baldi twitched a bit, and he curled up into the soft, warm blanket that was draped over his small, frail body. The bright morning sunlight shined in from the window and sprawled out on the bed. The door to the bedroom was completely open, allowing the cool air from the rest of the house into the room.

 

Just then, Baldi began to stir, and he wearily opened his tired eyes.

 

“Ugh...what-what happened?”

 

He slowly pushed himself up, and glanced around the room quizzically. His memory was rather fuzzy at the moment, and he couldn’t remember what transpired after he got all of things packed up. The rest was just a blur of nothing.

 

He shook his head slightly, he was always like this in the morning. Once he drank some strong coffee, everything would eventually come back to him.

 

With a sigh, he attempted to step off the bed and walk over to the kitchen, in the process remembering who’s place this was, but was stopped dead in his tracks due to something hard and cold holding his left foot back.

 

“W-what? What the-“

 

Baldi froze as his memory came flooding back, almost as if someone had thrown a giant brick directly at his face. His blood ran cold, his heart pounded in his chest, and his body went completely still. He attempted to take in a deep breath, only to practically choke on nothing but air. He was so scared- no, not even scared!

 

_He was absolutely petrified._

 

Baldi’s eyes darted around the room frantically, before stopping dead at the open door. He heard a soft whistle, and the occasional shuffle of dishes, from down the hall. The tune itself was very familiar, and Baldi knew only one person who constantly whistled that tune:

 

 _Princi_.

 

Baldi felt his muscles tense up even more, if that was possible.

 

God, just _thinking_ about that man scared him half to death. But, he had a plan, and that seemed to be working out okay. If he played along more, he’d eventually get a chance to get out. It was bound to happen!

 

But what was he going to do once he got out? Princi knew where his car was, probably had his keys, could ask someone for his location once he found out Baldi had left, and Baldi didn’t have  _any_  evidence that Princi did kidnap him. Baldi didn’t have his phone either, nor any money, or any other clothes.

 

Did he have anything at all? Fuck, he doubted Princi would even give him even a _second_ alone until he was _completely_ sure that Baldi wouldn’t leave him, but how long was _that_ going to take?

 

Was he really ever going to get the chance to escape?

 

Yes, of course he would. He had to escape, he couldn’t stay with this- _psychopath_ any longer. If he gave up now, he’d be with Princi for god knows how long, and who knows what could happen to him if he did.

 

He had to get out, and he was going to.

 

Giving up wasn’t an option anymore.

 

The sound of footsteps walking down the hall snapped Baldi back to attention, and he instinctively tried to hop off the bed and hide, only to be stopped, once again, due to the chain. Baldi froze up when Princi appeared in the doorway, holding two plates of...pancakes?

 

“Oh! You’re awake!” Princi chirped, a smile immediately materializing on his face. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Baldi “I was planning on waking you up earlier, but you looked so peaceful! I just couldn’t bring myself to do it!” He giggled cheerfully, Baldi’s lip quivered in fear.

 

Princi held out one of the plates, and Baldi got a whiff of the delicious scent that it emitted. “I made you some pancakes darling, I hope you enjoy them!” Princi said, and looked at Baldi expectantly. Baldi forced a shaky smile on his face “O-oh! Th-thank you!” He sputtered out nervously, and he reluctantly grabbed the plate. He stabbed a small bit of the food with the fork, got a small bit of pancake, and took a bite.

 

Shit, it actually tasted _really_ good.

 

Princi grinned at him, practically bursting with anticipation “do you like it darling? Do you?” He asked quickly, placing his hand on Baldi’s thigh as he leaned in. Baldi tensed up at the contact, but nodded in response to the other mans question “y-yeah, I f-forgot how talented of a c-cook you are.” He mumbled softly, but Princi didn’t seem to acknowledge his tone it at all.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re too kind!”

 

Princi leaned in and placed a kiss on Baldi’s cheek.

 

Baldi felt heat rush up to his cheeks, and he felt his voice getting caught up in his throat. He wasn’t prepared for that.

 

Princi had an sweet, but rather unsettling grin on his face. He began to plant more pecks and quick kisses on Baldi’s cheek, placing his plate of pancakes on the nightstand before scooting even closer. Baldi bit down on his lower lip when Princi began dropped down lower, kissing up and down his neck.

 

“Princi-“ Baldi cut himself off when Princi’s hand trailed up to the back of his head, before gently pulling Baldi closer to him.

 

As he kissed the the smaller man’s neck, Princi tugged the plate from Baldi’s hands, and placed it next to his own on the nightstand. He continued to place soft and gentle kisses all around on Baldi’s neck, and accidentally found his way to a certain, sensitive patch of skin.

 

“ _Ah~ Princi~_ ” Baldi couldn’t help but breath out, before the realization of what he just did sank in. Princi pulled back, looking a little bit surprised at what just happened.

 

Baldi tried to cover up his frightened and slightly embarrassed expression. He didn’t like the fact that Princi was extremely unreadable now, and the idea of him being unpredictable was pretty dangerous instead of something Baldi could’ve care less about. Baldi opened his mouth and sputtered something out:

 

“P-Princi?”

 

Suddenly, Princi slammed his lips against Baldi’s, the embrace rough at first but it slowly evolved into a sweet, passionate one.

 

Baldi didn’t know what to do, it was so sudden that he couldn’t properly react until it was too late. He wanted to pull back, and shove himself away from this psycho, but he had to stick to the plan! It was his only way out!

 

And so, he began to reluctantly kiss back.

 

After what felt like eternity, both of them finally pulled back. Baldi’s heart pounded in his chest, from pure fear alone or just a reaction from such a passionate kiss, he didn’t know. His cheeks were stained red, and he was taking in deep breaths to regain the slight lost of breath due to the fact he might’ve forgotten to breath as he was being kissed. But, who could blame him?

 

If you got rid of the feeling of being flustered after such a passionate kiss, he was absolutely petrified.

 

Princi smiled sweetly “oh darling! I still don’t think you realize how good of a kisser you are!” He chuckled “though your reactions are a bit late, I can always just overlook that!”. Baldi’s eyes widened, and bottom lip began to quiver when the ice cold fear was finally beginning to set in.

 

But he didn’t cover it up fast enough when Princi looked back at him.

 

The reaction was almost immediate, Princi’s body tensed up, and his cheerful expression was now a stern one, one that Baldi was usually so familiar with but now had a new layer of fear along with it.

 

Oh shit, what did he do?

 

“Darling, what’s with that face? Are you okay? Did you really...enjoy the kiss?”

 

Baldi’s blood ran ice cold, Princi didn’t sound happy.

 

“O-oh! I-it’s n-n-nothing! It’s a-absolutely n-nothing!” He replied back nervously, his voice filled with fear. Baldi was sure Princi would buy it, or at least hold back once he realized how frightened Baldi was, but when Princi narrowed his eyes, he began to fully realize just how badly he fucked up.

 

“ _Darling_ , you aren’t **_lying_** to me, _right_?”

 

Princi’s tone was sharp and menacing, making it obvious that he was holding back anger, a rather large amount of it. Baldi shook his head desperately “n-n-no! O-of course n-not!” Baldi sputtered out quickly, noticing the grip Princi had on the back of his head tighten. Princi leaned in, causing Baldi to curl up and his body to shake in fear.

 

Princi was infuriated, and he looked _absolutely terrifying._

 

“ _ **Darling**_ , how am I _supposed_ to **_believe_** you?” He growled, his grip on Baldi painfully tight as his blood boiled with anger.

 

Baldi felt as if Princi was towering over him, he felt as if Princi was going to punch him-no, _**kill him**_ if he told the truth. He had to continue lying, it might the only way to get out unscathed, or better, _alive_.

 

“P-Pr-Princi I-“

 

“ _ **How**_ am ** _I_** _supposed_ to believe that you’re not _lying to me, right **now**?”_

 

“ _P-Princi p-please! You’re-you’re sc-scaring me-_ “

 

“ **Don’t. Lie. To. Me. Or I swear to god-“**

 

“ _Princi! Please, I swear I’m not lying!_ ”

 

Princi went silent, his glare piercing deep into Baldi’s skull.

 

“ ** _Prove it._** ”

 

Baldi was frozen in place as that question sank it. Prove it? What did he mean? What did he have to do to prove it? Baldi couldn’t talk, all he did was continue to shake in fear, tears piling up in the edges of his eyes.

 

Princi’s expression softened up once he noticed that Baldi was completely shaking in his arms, completely petrified at his anger. Princi felt a little bad, but his reaction, in his mind, was totally justified. Baldi had lied to him, and for really no reason. Why did Baldi lie to him? Why did he feel the need to? He had _absolutely_ no reason to!

 

But, maybe he a slight reason to. Maybe he was still confused about it all, being thrown into a relationship so quickly and all that. But then, why didn’t Baldi just ask him about it? Didn’t Baldi trust him? He couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that Baldi didn’t trust him enough to tell him that, and he was now unsure if Baldi was _ever_ going to trust him again.

 

Still, Baldi needed to _prove_ to him that he was being honest, and that he’d stay, and never,  _ever_ leave his side. He _had_ to promise that to him.

 

 _He didn’t have a choice_.

 

“Prove it by promising me that you’re not lying, and that you’ll never, _ever_ , leave me.”

 

Baldi looked up at Princi, who now looked a lot less frightening. Baldi felt a large clump in his throat. He had to do this, he had no other choice. He needed to get Princi’s trust back, or he just might end up in quite a lot of pain.

 

With a great amount of fear residing inside him, Baldi opened his mouth:

 

“I-I p-promise, a-an-and I-I’m being c-completely honest wi-with y-you, tha-that I’m n-not lying,”

 

Princi gave him a small nod, signaling him to continue,

 

“A-and I-I promise, I _r-_ _really_ , _really_ p-promise, that I-I won’t ever, ever, t-tr-try to l-l-leave you.”

 

Baldi stared at Princi, who, after a second of silence, let out a relieved sigh. He pulled Baldi close to him, and planted an affectionate kiss on the smaller man’s forehead.

 

Princi let out a soft hum, which was a tad bit unsettling to Baldi.

 

“Oh darling, I’m so happy to hear you say that,” he whispered softly into Baldi ear, who currently was resisting the strong urge to break down and cry “I just needed the _reassurance_ , I just _hate_ being _lied to_. But, I think I might’ve came off a little too... _strong_.”

 

Princi began to pet Baldi, humming a soft tune in between his words. Baldi hated how _comforting_ it felt, almost like Princi was slowly brainwashing him to not care about anything else, and care only about him.

 

In all honesty, that might be the _only_ way Princi will get Baldi to love Princi the way he loves Baldi.

 

God, that thought was more terrifying than he’d meant it to be. And it was only made scarier due to the fact it felt so _true_.

 

Princi was still humming, a gentle tune that was beginning to engrave itself into Baldi’s delicate mind. Princi continued to slowly pet Baldi, who was still shivering like mad “I’m sorry for snapping at you, but I did it for a good reason! _Surely_ , you’d _understand_ that better than _anybody, right doll?_ ”.

 

“Y-yeah, I g-g-guess s-so.”

 

“ _Perfect_ , I knew you’d understand”

 

He glided his hand up to Baldi’s chin, and trailed it up to were their eyes met.

 

“ _Do you forgive me darling_?”

 

Baldi never wanted to cry so much in his life.

 

“Of-of c-course I do.”

 

 

*********

 

 

It was late in the afternoon, but what had happened in the morning were still clear as day in his mind. Baldi couldn’t really remember anything after he said he forgave Princi, even what happened beforehand was starting to get a little fuzzy.

 

_Did Princi say anything else?_

_Did Baldi respond to that?_

_Did he go to sleep? Or did he just lay in bed for the past few hours?_

_Why couldn’t he remember anything after that?_

_Was it that- he didn’t want to?_

_Why didn’t anything have an answer!?_

 

Baldi looked over at Princi, who was reading a book next to him. God, when Baldi looked at him, at the calm and focused expression on his face, it only solidified the idea that this wasn’t _Princi_ , it _couldn’t_ have been him. This _wasn’t_ the man he knew.

 

But, then again, he could've been _lying_ the whole time.

 

That idea made him shiver, the idea that someone could lie about there personality completely, and now you can’t predict there actions anymore, because they aren’t that person anymore.

 

Princi wasn't his friend and co-worker, he wasn't that person anymore, he was this lovesick psychopath now.

 

And with that, he began to shake in fear.

 

What was he was afraid of?

 

 _Everything_.

 

Princi noticed Baldi suddenly begin to shiver almost immediately. He put down his book and pulled Baldi into a warm hug. He purred softly, rubbing Baldi’s back comfortingly.

 

“What’s wrong darling?” Princi asked softly, “you don’t have to worry, you _can_ tell me, you know. You can _trust_ me” he purred as placed soft kisses against Baldi’s cheek. Baldi looked down, but responded quickly:

 

“How…h-how _far_ are you w-wi-willing to g-g-go f-for _me_?”

 

Princi chuckled softly, before leaning into Baldi’s ear.

 

“I’m _willing_ to do the most _horrible_ of things, just for you _love_ ~”

 

Baldi froze.

 

“ _H-h-horrible?_ ”

 

“Yes, _anything for you_ ~ If anyone even _dared_ to place a single _finger_ on you, I’d- let’s just say, there would be a _special place_ in **_hell_** just for me~”

 

“B-but _why_?”

 

“It’s simple: _I love you~ I love you_ _**so** much_, I’d _**kill**_ **_anyone_** who tries to step between _us_ ~”

 

Baldi felt tears build up in the edges of his eyes, he was reaching his breaking point.

 

“But _that_ doesn’t matter, _they_ don’t matter, only _you_ matter~”

 

Baldi was going to cry. One more word, and he was going to cry it all out.

 

“ _All for you~_ ”

 

And with that, Baldi burst out into tears, clutching Princi’s shirt tightly and crying to his shoulder. Princi simply wrapped his arms around the crying man, and cooed into his ear.

 

“It’s alright darling, _cry it all out~_ ”

 

Baldi didn’t respond, all he did was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yanderes and healthy relationships don't mix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is from Princi’s perspective.

It had only been about twenty minutes, but my darling was now asleep in my arms. His beautiful face now shown obvious signs that he’d been crying. His adorable cheeks pink and still soaked with his tears, which is something I had never seen him do before. But this will make us closer, and with every breakdown he has, I will be right there to console him.

 

Though, I’m still rather curious of _why_ he broke down. He just began to cry out of nowhere! He had just been quietly staring at the ceiling, his expression rather _distant_ and _blank,_ something that doesn't suit his lovely face. I don’t mind him not talking though, even if I absolutely adore his amazing voice, his presence was just enough for me to smile. I actually don’t mind when he cries either, even when tears pour down his face, he is still as beautiful as ever. I have to admit, I get some weird kind of pleasure seeing him when he is crying. But I would honestly prefer seeing his smile, and I would be the happiest man in the world if he gave me a genuine laugh.

 

But I still don’t mind when he _does_ cry, even if I’m the one who caused it. And when I do, he deserved it.

 

_You’re a sick fuck, you know that?_

 

I perked up, before frowning angrily. His angry tone echoed through my mind, and I immediately began to feel a headache starting up. I was about to retort back, but I remembered that my darling was still sleeping in my arms, and he started to pull himself closer to me. I couldn’t help but smile, he was cuddling with me!

 

_No, he’s not. He’s cold and is probably trying to get warmer. He’s trying to get to your body heat, you fucking psychopath._

 

I scowled, before cautiously getting out of the bed. As much as it pains me to leave my darling, I have to deal with this somewhere else. I watch him as tries to curl up, but is stopped by the chain I put on his foot. God, as much as it pained me to force him to endure the feeling of no control, I just couldn’t risk him running away! Thankfully, I think he will be out of that by the end of the week! Then, we’ll be able to do everything together! We’ll go on dates, dine together, cuddle and watch movies, and, when the time is right, we’ll finally have s-

 

_You’ll **force** him into these things! He doesn’t love love you! In fact, he’s terrified of you!_

 

I drape a blanket over my love and quickly left the room, closing the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen, before letting out an angry sigh.

 

“You couldn’t wait, _could_ you?”

 

_Well, when some fucking psycho from my mind somehow takes control over my body, and then kidnaps my crush, before terrifying them to the point where they're so scared of you that they are just going to go along with everything you say or do, then yeah, I couldn’t wait._

 

“He _lied_ to me! I _had_ to yell at him! That was the only way he will really listen to me!”

 

_No, it wasn’t. And he had the perfectly good reason to lie to you._

 

“No, he didn’t!”

 

_I won’t repeat myself._

 

“You don’t understand love! I’m willing to do anything for him! Even if I have to kill some fucktard who dares try anything with him, I will do it! I just want honesty in return!”

 

_You’re an abusive piece of shit._

 

“And you’re a weak bitch you couldn’t open their mouth and tell him your feelings.”

 

_You’re hurting him! Him just suddenly bursting out into tears is because he's terrified of you! He's stuttering constantly because he is petrified of you! He doesn’t kiss back immediately because he doesn’t want to fucking kiss you!_

 

“You’re _lying_ , I know it! He _promised_ me he would _never_ leave! And if he _does_ try to leave, I’ll make sure he can’t.”

 

_You psychotic piece of shit! I swear, when I take back control-_

 

“ _Really_? Take back _control_?”

 

I laughed out loud.

 

 _What? What do you mean_?

 

“What made you _think_ you were _ever_ in _control_?”

 

...

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 

I smile to myself, before walking back into my room.

 

My love was still asleep, his cute face huddled up into the blanket. I quickly change into my pajamas, before gently laying on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him, before pulling him closer. He shifted closer to me, his head against my chest. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Night, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years guys! I hope you have a great year!


	5. Chapter 5

It was another day, and Baldi woke up to a major headache.

 

He couldn’t help but groan in pain, grasping his head tightly as if it would stop it. God, this is why he hated crying, it always gave him a headache. But, in this situation, he really couldn’t help it. He was terrified of him-

 

A bolt of fear shot up his spine, and his body immediately went ridged. He shut his eyes tightly as he remembered Princi yelling at him, his voice full of _anger_ and _aggression_ , it scared him so _badly_.

 

But all he could do for now was just pretend that he loved him, and now far more believably. He couldn’t risk this facade fading even in the slightest, at first so he could escape, but now due to the fact Princi might _hurt_ him if he didn't.

 

Baldi took in a few deep breaths, and opened his eyes. He was going to get out of this, he had to, he just had too! But for now, he just had to get this chain off his leg-

 

Wait a second, it _wasn’t_ there.

 

It wasn’t there!

 

Baldi felt a sudden rush of adrenaline pour over him, and his mind began to race. He could get out! He could leave! He was about to jump up off the bed, but a horrible realization hit him like a brick.

 

 _Princi_ was the only one who could _take off_ the chain, he had to have planned ahead. He wasn’t an idiot, he must’ve taken the proper precautions.

 

In all honesty, Baldi would’ve preferred getting stabbed in the gut over getting that realization. His hope practically died on the spot, and his expression fell into one of defeat. He needed to think logically, there was no way Princi would’ve overlooked this. He was already suspicious of Baldi, so there was no way he could let him have any chance of escape.

 

Well, on the bright side, at least he had the chance to walk around.

 

He slowly pushed himself onto his feet, one hand on the nightstand for support. His legs felt so weak and shaky, almost as if his legs had forgotten how to walk. He took a small step forward, and, once his legs stopped wobbling so much, he walked to the door.

 

As he stepped closer, he noticed a note taped on the door. He cocked his head, and started to read:

 

_Good morning darling!_

_I sadly have some errands to attend to, and won’t be here for the rest of the day. So, I decided to take the chain off your leg so that you can walk around at get used to my house. You can eat what you like, watch what you want, and do what you want! I want you to feel at home, this place will soon **be** your home. I should be back by 8:30._

_Love,_

_Princi <3_

 

 

Baldi felt a shiver run up his spine when his eyes fell on that line.

 

_This place will soon **be** your home._

 

He could almost hear Princi saying this, with so much confidence in his voice. It was obvious, Princi had no doubt that this place would soon be in Baldi’s new home.

 

Then again, Baldi didn’t really _have_ a home anymore, he was evicted from his apartment, so was this place technically his new home?

 

He refused to answer his own question, he just opened the door, and walked down the hall.

 

Admittedly, Princi’s place was pleasant to look at. It was mostly neutral colored, and was decorated with plants. He looked around the small and humble living room, before spotting the door.

 

The adrenaline came back, and his heart began to race. He walked, almost excruciatingly slow, towards the door, and his hand trembled as he slowly reached for the door knob.

 

_“I’d kill anyone who tries to step between us~”_

 

Baldi froze, and he felt, but only for a split second, that his heart did too.

 

Princi wasn’t lying, not in the slightest. He was being absolutely serious, he would kill anyone he thought was stepping between them. If he was willing to do that to _others,_ who knows what Princi would do to him? He doubted Princi would kill him, but he knew that Princi would find another way to punish him for that. Maybe he knew that Baldi would try to get out, and had planned ahead far more than Baldi thought. Did he?

 

He hastily retracted his hand back, too scared to even try getting out. He was terrified that when he did open that door, Princi would be standing right there, with that terrifying frown. What would he do to Baldi? Would he yell at him? Chain him back to the bed? Or would he-

 

Baldi closed his eyes tightly, and felt the sudden and strong urge to take a bath. Those always helped him calm down, and that's what he needed to do the most right now.

 

After a bit of searching, he finally found the bathroom. It wasn't much, but right now, Baldi didn't care in the slightest. He began to run the water, making sure that it was at least moderately warm. Once the bathtub was full, he stripped off the shirt-dress Princi had put on him along with his boxers, before slowly sinking himself into the warm water.

 

Baldi’s eyes found themselves trailing down to his nude body, and he began to fully examine himself. He couldn’t help but notice how...malnourished he looked. He had to admit, he was always rather petite, but he never looked his weak before. He could almost count his ribs, and his arms were so thin he was sure his bones would break immediately if someone tried to break his arm. His hand lightly traced his skin, before falling down to his waist and onto his hip. Baldi's gaze fell between his legs.

 

He averted his eyes, his face flushing up badly, even though it was _his_ body. He never knew why he always felt so bashful about it, or why he shied away from looking at himself. He knew he couldn't avoid looking at himself forever, but he still tried to whenever he could.

 

He could only speculate as to why. Maybe it was due to his overly-religious parents, maybe it was due to his bad dating experiences in college when he finally accepted the fact he was gay, maybe it was due to the fact, even after all these years, he was still a virgin, and he was ashamed of it. It could be a self hate issue, something he often refused to acknowledge, and bottled up.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t like the idea of sex-

 

Baldi's body suddenly tensed up, before curling up into a ball. Princi would eventually want sex, it was something that people often expected in a serious relationship. And if he did know that Baldi never had sex before, he would believe that it was meant to be, and it would only be an added drive to _want_ sex. Would he listen if Baldi said no? Would he even _care_? And what was Baldi even able to _do_ if Princi didn’t accept no as an answer?

 

Suddenly, Baldi felt just so _disgusted_ with himself, scared of Princi, and terrified of what felt like the inevitable. He couldn’t bare to even looked down at his naked body, he just felt so grossed out with himself.

 

He quickly got out of the tub, dried off, and put back on the dress. His mind felt so cluttered up with questions, he couldn’t focus anymore. He just felt so weak, so small, so vulnerable. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

He shuffled over back to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, deciding that he’d rather sleep than deal with his own questions. Princi would wake him up, or maybe not. Baldi didn’t really care about that, he didn’t want to think anymore, he felt so tired.

 

He closed his eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wake up darling! Dinner’s ready~”

 

Baldi felt a hand softly shake his shoulder, the other firmly against his thigh.

 

“U-uh, wh-what?”

 

Baldi’s leg twitched slightly, and he slowly opened up his eyes.

 

He was met with the smiling face of Princi, and almost yelled out in surprise, but only managed out a quiet whimper. Princi chuckled softly “sorry if I scared you, darling!” he giggled playfully “but dinner’s ready! After that, you can go back to sleep!”. Baldi propped himself up, and glanced over at the clock:

 

**9:38**

 

Shit, he’d slept through the whole day. He must’ve been really fucking tired, huh?

 

Baldi rubbed his eyes, and stood up from the bed, only to realize how close Princi was standing next to him. Princi smiled a unsettling wide smile, grasped Baldi’s hand, and led him to the dinner table.

 

“Did you take a look around, love? While I was gone?”

 

Baldi forced a smile onto his face, and nodded his head “y-yeah, I d-did.” he said weakly “you’re-you’re p-p-place is n-nice!”. Princi let out a soft chuckle, before his tight grip went from Baldi’s hand up to his forearm, “oh no darling! Not _my_ place anymore, it’s _our_ place now~” Princi cooed softly, and leaned into Baldi’s ear.

 

“ _Remember that love, this is your home now~”_

 

Suddenly, and only for a split second, the grip on Baldi’s arm tightened up to the point that a sharp pain caused Baldi to whimper quietly.

 

“ _Besides, you really don’t have anywhere to go, **do you**?” _

 

Baldi felt his blood turn cold, that sickly sweet voice piercing a fear that horror movies could only dream about achieving deep inside of him. His muscles tensed up, and he suddenly had the strong urge to cry.

 

Princi was right, he didn’t have anywhere to go.

 

Princi took no notice that Baldi had suddenly tensed up in his arms, and simply just dragged him over the dinner table. He sat Baldi at one of the chairs and headed off to get their dinner from the kitchen, leaving Baldi all alone at the dinner table.

 

Baldi shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, quietly examining the table intently. It wasn’t really done up in any ‘overly romantic’ kind of way, there weren't any candles or rose petals, just a plain old table. Baldi found himself being slightly relieved that everything wasn’t really done up like that, and he let out a deep sigh that he didn’t even realize he was holding back. He also began to space out, something he hardly did.

 

Baldi was snapped out of his thoughts when Princi slid his plate of food in front of him. He perked up in surprise and squeaked out a small “thank you!” before examining his plate. It was just some cut up chicken and some mashed potatoes, and it smelt amazing. He began to eat, only to stop when he glanced up and saw that Princi was staring at him, an almost devilish smirk on his face.

 

Baldi averted his eyes, and started to play around with the food on his plate. Princi grinned wider “so, love, what do you think?” he asked, finally picking up fork and poking the chicken around with it. Baldi put on a shaky smile “it’s v-very good! Y-y-you have a r-real t-t-talent for c-cooking!” he said quickly, refusing to look Princi in those black, void-like holes he called eyes. Why was he so scared to look him? Baldi didn’t really know why himself, it just made him feel so uneasy. Also, when did he start stuttering so much? He’d never stuttered so much before, only when he was extremely nervous. Did Princi know that? Could he tell that Baldi was scared of him? Dear lord of christ, _how much does he know_ -

 

“Thank you dear! You’re always so sweet!”

 

After Princi said this, he looked down at his plate and began to eat. Baldi let out an internal sigh of relief, before continuing to eat as well.

 

Once they were done, Princi swooped up the dishes and put them in the sink. Baldi awkwardly stood up from the table, before plopping down on the couch and wrapping himself with a nearby blanket. Princi awed softly before sitting down next to him. He swiftly wrapped his arms around Baldi and pulled in into his arms, ignoring the fact that Baldi had tensed up as soon as he placed his hand on him. Baldi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Princi, and placed his head of Princi's chest, hearing the soft _thump...thump_ of his heart as it beat.

 

Princi planted a soft kiss on Baldi’s forehead, and began to hum.

 

Baldi hated to admit it, but he was mildly enjoying this. Princi was being so gentle with him, and his humming was slightly comforting. Baldi didn’t mind the affection, and he secretly craved it too. He enjoyed the silence in between the bouts of humming, and he liked listening the quiet heartbeats that beated in perfect tune.

 

Too bad this was with his kidnapper, and not a lover.

 

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Princi frowned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Oh! It’s Sweeps!” Baldi watched wide-eyed as Princi held up the phone to his ear. Thankfully, Baldi could hear Sweeps voice loud and clear.

 

“Yo, Princi! How ya doing?”

 

Princi smiled a bit.

 

“Hey Sweeps! I’m doing good, you?”

 

Baldi couldn’t help but notice that Princi didn’t have that sickly sweet tone to his voice, he sound _normal_ , like his old self. Baldi suddenly felt his stomach doing backflips, and he suspected that he might end up vomiting later that night.

 

“I’m doing fine. I actually wanted to ask you a question.”

 

“Go right ahead, what is it?”

 

“Do you know what happened to Baldi? I tried texting him the other night to see if he wanted to go out for a drink, but he didn’t even respond! And it was only like, 6:50 pm? He always texts back _usuallyno_ and it’s not like him to just leave me hanging. Do you know what’s up with him?”

 

Princi put on a wide, very unsettling grin. He looked over to Baldi, who felt a shiver run up his spin.

 

“He went out of town to see his family, and isn’t using his phone. He told me before he left that he won’t use his phone throughout that trip, so that’s why he isn’t responding.”

 

Baldi felt his heart begin to pound painfully _hard_ in his chest, and his stomach continued to do flips and twirls. Princi straight up _lied_ to Sweeps, and he knew for a fact that Sweeps would believe him without question. Baldi now felt the strong urge to cry out for help, to scream for Sweeps to call the cops and get him, but nothing came out of his throat. He realized that he felt like he couldn’t even _breath._

 

“Oh! Thanks bro! I was a bit worried there.”

 

Sweeps let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Welp, I’ve got to get somewhere pretty soon. Thank you and goodbye!”

 

And with that, Gotta Sweep hung up the phone.

 

Princi looked back over at Baldi, who looked rather pale and awfully worried. He ignored that and picked up the Tv remote, switching on the TV and going to netflix. Baldi just watched him scroll through some movies, still unable to make a peep. Princi stopped when he landed on one of his favorite shows, Supernatural. He looked over to Baldi “what do you say? Wanna watch this?” Princi asked innocently, as if he hadn’t just lied about the whereabouts of his captive, so that no one would get worried and start searching for him. It was if Princi hadn’t done that at all. He hadn't done anything, not a single thing.

 

Princi didn't feel like he did anything wrong, so why should Baldi care? 

 

He wanted to cry so badly, he felt as if he was going to barf, and his was so  _fucking scared._

 

_But Princi didn't do anything wrong, did he?_

 

Baldi simply nodded his head, before scooching closer and laying his head on Princi’s shoulder.

 

After watching for about an hour, he finally managed to doze off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! went through a massive writers block and pretty much had no idea on what to write. I'm going to try to update more often, but I can't promise that!


	7. Chapter 7

_Baldi knew that Princi was close behind him, he was so much quicker than him. He was going to fucking die, he was going to_ ** _actually fucking DIE._** _His heart was pounded so hard in his chest, he was crying so much, and his legs felt so numb, he could hardly feel them. Suddenly, he couldn’t even_ ** _feel_** _his legs, and he fell over, slamming his elbow and chin hard on the ground, and he felt a trickle of blood on his chin. When he looked down at his legs, he saw that he didn’t have anything below the knee. Baldi cried harder when he couldn’t see Princi, he could only hear him. He was going to DIE_ _HE_ ** _WAS GOING TO DIE HE WAS GOING TO-_**

  
  
  
  


Baldi snapped awake very early in the morning, and was met with the feeling of something in his stomach lurching up his throat. He covered his mouth, tumbled out of bed, ran (mostly stumbled) to the bathroom, and puked his guts out into the toilet. His heart pounded in his chest _so hard_ , he didn’t even know how he was still alive. He was sobbing loudly, and was hyperventilating so much that his vision was beginning to turn black around the edges. He was so _scared_ , he had _never_ been so _terrified_ of a nightmare before, and it felt so _real_ as well. Once his mind flashed back over to the nightmare, he began to cry even louder, and his hyperventilating became worse.

 

Baldi froze when he heard Princi sprint down the hall and tear open the bathroom door, getting a good look at the mess on the floor known as Baldi. “Darling! Oh Jesus Christ, are you okay!?” Princi cried out, rushing over to Baldi and placing his hands on Baldi’s shoulders. Baldi desperately wanted to push himself away, or maybe even scream, but all he did was cry even harder. Princi pulled Baldi into a tight hug, shushing him softly “don’t cry, you’re okay, you’re okay, I’m here, you’re safe” he whispered, unaware that it was only making Baldi cry more and more. Princi sighed, and began to rock back and forth, silently listening as Baldi sobbed into his shoulder, drenching that part of his shirt.

 

Princi glanced over at the toilet and realized that Baldi had vomited, but he didn’t understand why he was panicking so much. What could have caused this? What would have made his darling so scared? Princi thought for a second, taking everything Baldi was doing into account, and came to the conclusion that Baldi was having a panic attack, and that caused him to vomit. Princi felt Baldi wrap his arms around him, and cling to him tightly. He had stopped hyperventilating, but was still sobbing. Eventually, Baldi’s sobs ceased and he was now just sniffing. Princi pulled back, and planted a kiss on Baldi tear-soaked cheeks. Princi glanced back over at the toilet “did you throw up?” Princi asked gently, his hand cupping Baldi’s cheek. Baldi nodded, suddenly aware that he felt rather feverish. Princi gently pulled Baldi to his feet, and led him back over to the bedroom. Baldi practically collapsed onto the bed, since the adrenaline was gone, he now just felt exhausted.

 

Princi left the room for a few minutes, and came back with a glass of water and a damp towel. Baldi gulped down the water quickly, feeling extremely dehydrated after what was 30 minutes of non stop sobbing. Princi smiled and used the towel to wipe off some drool that made its way onto Baldi’s chin. Baldi looked up and Princi’s expression, and he couldn’t help but feel relieved when he noticed that Princi didn’t have that terrifying lovesick expression on his face, he just looked concerned, almost thoughtful in a way. Princi caught Baldis eye, and he placed his hand on Baldi’s forehead “oh dear, you’re burning up” Princi said quietly “wonder what got you so sick.” Princi leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Baldi’s forehead “I’m going to make you some soup, okay? I’m going to assume you threw up on an empty stomach, so it’s a good idea that you get at least _something_ to eat” Princi stood up and walked over to the door “call me if you need something!”

 

Baldi stared at the doorway, absolutely stunned. Why did Princi seem so...normal? He didn’t speak in that lovesick tone, or have that awful smile on his face. He spoke to him like everything was _normal_ , like it was just a normal work day. Baldi just couldn’t manage to understand that, how could he just flip his own _personality_ like that!? He talked normally to Sweeps (then again, he was probably faking it), talked normally to him now, yet suddenly became this- this lovesick _psychopath_ when he talked to Baldi for the past few weeks! And yet that personality also flipped from being ‘ _sweet_ ’ to what seemed _murderous_ , Baldi actually thought he was to _die._

 

Why? How? Baldi just couldn’t wrap his head around it, how did that happen?!

 

Maybe...

 

Maybe...maybe because that _wasn’t_ Princi. Maybe it was just some extreme mental condition, and it had just… taken over him. Maybe… maybe Baldi could somehow manage to get Princi to snap out of it and-

 

No,no,no, _NO_ . He couldn’t even _consider_ the idea of staying. He. Was. In. **_Danger._ ** The longer he stayed, the less likely he was able to leave. Who knows what he would be like at the end of summer break (which was in the beginning of November, and that made things even worse), would he even still be able to teach!? Who knows what his mental state would be like? What would he be like? Fucking hell, _why would he even think that!?_

 

Baldi felt a shiver run down his spine, and he suddenly, yet almost expectedly, wanted to cry so _badly_ . He began to remember something, and it terrified him. His mind started to flash back to something he read on a whim one night not too far back, an article about Stockholm Syndrome. Baldi knew that he had ticked one of the boxes, at least a little bit. He had expressed _sympathy_ for Princi, even considering to _stay_ with him _,_ he didn’t even _think_ about calling the police. It was only getting worse due to the fact that Princi was expressing such _kindness_ to him right now. Did he really just _consider_ staying with the man who _kidnapped him_?

 

Baldi shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. He just felt so _awful_ , and the only person who he could talk to was _Princi._

 

Speak of the devil, he was coming right down the hall.

 

Baldi watched as Princi silently walked over to the bed, and placed a bowl of what looked like chicken noodle soup down on the nightstand. Princi looked up and gave Baldi a sympathetic grin “I actually found something quite strange in the cabinet right next to the can of soup I made you, and I don’t even remember _getting_ it” Princi said, breaking the overwhelming silence. Baldi cocked his head “wh-what wa-was it-t?” Baldi asked, and then became aware that his stuttering was only getting worse, and the slight shift in Princi’s expression showed that he noticed too. But, Princi smiled sweetly in returned, maybe even a bit awkwardly. “Well, I found some _Bacon Soup_. What the hell is Bacon Soup?” Princi laughed, and Baldi couldn’t help but smile.

 

Baldi couldn’t help but be reminded of the times when he was first hired, and Princi was trying to develop a friendship instead of a boss-and-employee kind of relationship. Baldi remembered fondly about how _dorky_ Princi was, telling all these stupid math puns and being quite easily flustered as well. Baldi always did like that about him though, it made him feel so much at ease when Princi was around. And he felt rather content at the moment, unaware that he was _savoring_ this moment.

 

God, why couldn’t he be like this _all this time?_

 

Baldi chuckled a bit, finding something as ridiculous as _Bacon Soup_ rather amusing. Princi smiled, clearly happy that Baldi was smiling for once.

 

Princi was so glad that he was allowed to take back at least _some_ control of his body, even if it wasn’t for too long. He wanted to make Baldi happy, and he was ready to be able to use the rest of the week showing Baldi how much he _loved_ him. And not this psychotic, obsessive, and abusive kind of ‘love’, but real, genuine, _love._ It might only be for a week, and he was still very limited to what he could do (he knew that if he stepped out of line, he would end up being forced to stab himself in the gut or something like that), but he wanted to make the best of it.

 

He wasn’t sure when he would get this chance again, if _ever_.

 

“I know, right? It also had this little toon on it, called ‘bendy’ or something”

 

“B-b-bendy? Wha-what k-k-kind of n-name is-s-s b-bendy for a t-t-toon?”

 

“I have zero clue, also, I’m pretty sure it was expired as well”

 

“Ra-really? H-how long ha-has it-t b-b-been there?”

 

“No clue. Hey, maybe I should eat it!”

 

“Wha-what-t, wha-why?”

 

“I can be sick along with you!”

 

Baldi laughed, rather scratchy but still laughing. Baldi was smilingly wide when he turned back to Princi “g-g-good! Y-you c-c-can s-s-su-suffer along wi-with m-me!” Baldi managed out, his stutter becoming so bad he had considered not bothering to finish the sentence. Princi’s smile faltered a bit, and he gave Baldi a sympathetic look “god, that stutter is getting worse” his hand slid over to Baldi’s, and noticed an immediate flinch. He practically felt a little shard of his heart break away, but he tried not to make that apparent. Princi sighed softly “that’s gonna end up being an issue, you could hardly get through your sentence-“ Princi stopped when Baldi intertwined his fingers with his. Baldi was smiling, a real smile, and _genuine_ smile. Princi’s heart fluttered in his chest.

 

“I-it’s o-okay, it-it’ll g-get ba-better ev-event-even-“

 

Baldi let out a frustrated, yet defeated sigh.

 

“S-s-soon, it’ll g-get b-better s-s-soon.”

 

Princi smiled, before leaning close to Baldi’s face. Baldi hesitated for second, but leaned in as well. Their lips met, a gentle and soft kiss. Baldi fluttered his eyes shut, and his heart began to beat harder in his chest, but, somehow, in a good way. Princi leaned his, and cupped Baldi’s cheek with his hand. He couldn’t help but notice that Baldi hadn’t tensed up, he wasn’t scared of him. Princi felt so happy, just so goddamn happy.

 

Baldi felt the exact same.

 

They eventually pulled back, and smiled happily at each other. Baldi leaned into Princi’s hand, his cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. Baldi, not even realizing it but being fully aware as well, knew that his little theory was confirmed, to some degree at least. Baldi felt so happy, and wanted nothing more than to have Princi stay like this forever. After what felt like year, but was just two weeks and a half, of being terrified for his life, he quickly became dangerous attached to the Princi he knew and cared for.

 

_Yet some part of him knew this was temporary, that this was only going to last for a little while. He knew that Princi was just as trapped as he was, and maybe he was just as scared. Was he? Was he just a terrified? Baldi wanted to ask so badly._

 

Princi glanced back over at the soup bowl “oh hey! How about you have some soup? Your voice sounds a _bit_ raspy, so it’ll probably help!” He handed Baldi the spoon. Baldi took a bite and was hit with instant flavor. God damn, how did Princi manage to make everything he cooked so good?

 

Princi watched happily as Baldi began to eat, and they chatted between bites. God, he knew this week was going to be great.

 

But he was terrified of what would happen once it was over.

 

Because **_IT_** had a plan, if it didn’t, Princi would’ve _never_ been allowed control over himself again, _ever_.

 

He was so scared that he was just playing into plan, he was just It’s puppet, and It was going to get what it wants.

 

And what _IT_ wants, is Baldi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s only getting worse from here, folks! Pack your bags and get ready for one hell of a ride!
> 
>  
> 
> Also yeah I referenced Bendy and the Ink machine, sue me.


	8. Chapter 8

As the day went on, Princi only became more and more terrified. He hadn’t heard from that _thing_ in awhile, and while he had previously would’ve treasured this, it now made him _very_ uneasy.

 

He, of course, hide this from Baldi, he didn’t want to make his situation worse than it already was. He waited until the late afternoon, after Baldi had dozed off into a peaceful nap, to really start thinking about it. Princi began to suspect he was getting paranoid, and it was only getting worse due to the silent treatment he was being forced to endure. Every thought, no matter how absurd, was hit with a harsh layer of reality. Was doing this, taking back at least some control back, the right thing to do? Was he just falling right into that things plan? Was he only putting Baldi, the man he genuinely loved, in more danger by taking up the offer? What had he done?

 

Princi wanted nothing more than to slam his hand down _hard_ on whatever he was closest to, scream in anger, and demand answers. But what would that do? Jack- _shit,_ that's what it would do. He was stuck, unable to breath through the fear and hate, slowly suffocating him till it finally killed him. But _IT won’t_ kill him, _IT_ would _never_ kill him, It hated him too much to just end his life. No, It would make sure he suffered, It would lock him away somewhere deep in his own mind, chained down and muted, forced to watch as It pretended to be him, and he could be unable to scream as It slowly broke Baldi’s mind. It would make sure he watched all this happen, and would laugh at him as he begged for death. It would put him in the worse kind of pain, _living_.

 

Princi stared at the wall blankly, a feeling of defeat crushing him down to his very core. He had a terrible feeling that he really _was_ just playing into Its plan. He was just a puppet, and It was the puppeteer. He was going to end up hurting Baldi, and by being so nice and caring, he already had. It let him take control because It knew that in the end, It will get what It wants. He was only inadvertently causing Baldi so much pain. He was hurting the person he loved, he was putting him in danger!

 

Princi didn't realize it immediately, but he had begun to cry.

 

He wiped his cheek, getting rid of the inky black tears that had streamed down his face. No, he can’t do this! He needed to stay strong through this! Not only for his own sake, but for Baldi's sake as well. He couldn't give up hope, no matter how bleak his chance of taking back full control was, he wasn't going to just give up.

 

Giving up wasn't an option anymore.

 

_Stopping so soon? I just beginning to enjoy myself._

 

“You fucking son of a b- now you decide to talk?! After I just had a mini metal breakdown?!”

 

_Shush now, don't be so loud! I don't want you waking up my darling with all your screaming._

 

“You’re sick, just sick, and you know for a fucking fact that he’ll _never_ love you!”

 

_Seems like you're forgetting who's really in control here! I can take back control just as quickly as you decide to open your_ **_stupid fucking mouth._ **

 

“I’m pissing you off, aren't I? You don't like the fact that he won't _ever_ love you, and you don't like that I can just throw that little fact in your face, huh?”

 

_You better shut your fucking mouth-_

 

 _“_ Don't like it when someone points out simple facts? Why would he ever love you? You kidnapped him, terrified him, and _threatened_ him! People don't really like being threatened do they? No they fucking don't!”

 

_Shut up! Shut up you weak little-_

 

But Princi was on a roll, and had no plans of shutting up.

 

“So I’ll simplify it for you, since your dumb little _fucking_ brain can't: He won’t _ever,_ and I mean _ever, fucking love you-”_

 

Suddenly, Princi's hand shot out and grasped at the knife that lay on the kitchen counter, before holding it up and pressing down hard on Princi's neck.

 

**_Don't. Remember who's in control here? I won't hesitate, you little bitch!_ **

 

Princi shut his mouth tightly, not daring to move a muscle.

 

_That's what I thought. You're all bark and no bite, Prince, that's all you've ever been, and all you’ll ever be._

 

Princi gritted his teeth tightly, before, unexpectedly, grinning.

 

_Why are smiling!? I have a knife at your fucking throat!_

 

“If you killed me, you’d be killing yourself as well.”

 

It was now Its turn to be silent.

 

“Didn't think of that, did you?”

 

**_Shut. UP._ **

 

Princi did, and his hand soon placed the knife back of the counter. Princi let out a deep breath, glad that It didn't slit his throat. Then again, it might've been the only way Baldi would be free.

 

_For somebody who cares about my darling so much, you’d think that he would realize that him walking out to see a fucking corpse wouldn't go down so well. Would it?_

 

Princi frowned “fair point” he grumbled.

 

What a minute, how _was_ Baldi?

 

Princi quickly walked over to his room and creaked open the door, only to feel a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Baldi still fast asleep. God, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He only got to see him like that when he sometimes dozed off at his desk. But when that happened, Princi was far more worried about Baldis well being than focused on how cute he looked.

 

“God, I would give anything in the world just for this to be one crazy nightmare.”

 

But it wasn't a nightmare, this was reality, a terrible reality. Princi didn't know what he had done wrong, what had he done to deserve this? He was a good person! He didn't deserve this! And yes, Baldi did have some issues, but he was trying his best to fix them! He didn't deserve it either! Why were they both forced to go through this?!

 

A small ding from Princi's phone got his attention, and he saw that he had gotten a text from Felix.

 

_Yo, wanna go with me and sweeps to the nearest bar? We just wanna hang out._

 

Princi's hands, moving not in his control, had already typed out a response before he had even finish reading, and had sent a message back.

 

_Sry File, got sick. Can't go._

 

After a minute, Felix sent one back.

 

_That sucks, getting sick during the summer? Bummer. Hope you get better, bye-o._

 

Princi felt his heart drop. It was making sure nobody would know, that nobody would _ever_ know. He was trapped, Baldi was trapped, and he wasn't sure if they could get out. After all-

 

_He wasn't in control._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The principals name isn’t Princi, it’s Prince. Just thought I should let you know...
> 
> Also, if you squint, you will find a vine reference. (R.I.P Vine, R.I.P)


	9. Chapter 9

Baldi suddenly, and for no real reason, woke up. 

 

He felt himself become fully conscious, aware that he was laying in a bed, and that he was beginning to overheat.

 

Baldi wearily opened his eyes, expecting to be met by the blinding rays of the sun, but was met with almost complete darkness. He felt confused, blinking a few times just to see if he was imagining things. What time was it? He propped himself up, and glanced over at the clock, which read:

 

**_2:30 A.M._ **

 

Baldi frowned a bit, and went back to lying down on the bed. He tried to fall back asleep, but no matter how many times he counted sheep, or attempted to empty his mind of everything in it, he just couldn’t manage to fall back asleep. He was beginning to get frustrated, and turned over, his leg grazing against something cold. He jumped, looking up to see the dark outline of Princi in front of him. Baldi felt his blood run cold, and he shuffled back quickly, almost defensively, feeling a small rush of adrenaline going over him. He breathed heavily as his heart pounded in his chest. Even though Princi was being nice and completely sane right now, he was still scared being so  _ close  _ to him when he was sleeping. He didn’t like feeling so... _ exposed _ , so  _ vulnerable _ , it would be too easy to take advantage of him. It felt like too much of a risk.

 

Baldi realized that he didn’t really feel like going back to sleep anymore.

 

Baldi slowly sat up, turning around to face the door. It was the dead of night, and he wondered if Princi would be upset if he walked over to the kitchen for a drink, he  _ did  _ feel a bit dehydrated. He paused, glancing back at Princi, who was still sleeping peacefully.

 

Would he mind if Baldi went out to get a drink of water? 

 

Baldi hesitated, before slowly edging off the bed, and tiptoeing to the door. He gently creaked open the door, pausing every few seconds to make sure he wouldn’t end up accidentally waking Princi up. He quietly walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, flicking on the light. Baldi glanced around, and spotted a pitcher full of water on the counter. He found a cup, filled it, before gulping the water down. It felt so refreshing on Baldis throat, so he took another drink.

 

After a few more cups, he began to silently examine the kitchen intently. He eyes fell on the window, and he walked over and peered out. He saw a rather nice looking garden, which was bustling with plants, and a pretty flower bed. He leaned in, his nose pressing up against the glass. The sky was scattered with bright stars, and the moon shone bright in the night sky. 

 

Then, his eyes fell onto the forest beyond the fence, the thick, towering trees giving Baldi an ominous feel, it looked like it came straight out of a horror movie.

 

Odd, he didn’t know Princi lived by a forest, but it did explain the hiking stories he occasionally told. Baldi wondered how easy it would be to find the path, maybe it was visible from the kitchen window, he couldn’t really tell through the darkness. Baldi found himself questioning how easy it would be to hide in those trees, and how much his hearing would give him an advantage when running away. Actually, this window was kinda big, big enough to let him climb through. It was in the middle of the night, he wouldn’t even know what happened.

 

His hand slowly edged itself forward, resting on the windowsill. He began searching for a latch and-

 

“B-Baldi? What are you doing up so late?”

 

Baldi jumped, and spun around on the spot. Princi stood only a few feet behind him, his curly brown hair sticking up in odd directions, bags under his eyes, and wearing nothing but his boxers. Baldi felt his knees buckle beneath him, but he tried to not looked scared out of his mind. “O-oh, P-Pra-Princi!” Baldi said, his eyes darting around to look anywhere but at Princi “I-I wa-was j-ju-just g-g-get-t-ting s-some wa-wa-water a-and I d-di-didn’t re-ra-realize th-that y-you-“

 

“Baldi, stop, you’re stuttering so badly I can hardly understand you” Princi said firmly as he rubbed his eyes, before giving Baldi a soft grin “don’t worry, I’m not mad at you” he added quickly, seeing Baldi tense up at his tone. Baldi went still for a second, unsure of what to do, before deciding just to turn to pour himself another glass of water. Princi let out a sigh, walked over to him, leaned casually against the counter, and got himself a glass of water as well. Baldi glanced over at him, watching him gulp down his water. Baldi eyes trailed downward, examining Princi’s fit build, which explained why he was rather strong. His eyes continued to trail down until his was practically just staring at his cro-

 

Baldi quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks bursting into a fury of pink. Princi placed his glass back down on the counter, looked back up to a still flustered Baldi, and his expression shifted into one of curiosity. 

 

“Hey Baldi, have you...have you ever been in any previous relationships? Any ex’s or whatever?”

 

Baldi didn’t know how to feel about the question, while he knew his answer probably wouldn’t cause much of a stir, considering it had been  _ years  _ since he dated anyone, nor expressed any wish too, it was the  _ intentions  _ behind it that made Baldi a bit nervous to answer.

 

“Y-ye-yeah, b-but nothing re-really s-s-serious. why?” Baldi replied simply, rubbing his now tired eyes. Princi blinked in surprise “I just wanted to know” Princi mumbled quickly, taking another tip of water “what do you mean by ‘not serious’?” Princi asked, fiddling with the tips of his hair awkwardly. Baldi thought carefully about his reply, and opened his mouth “I-I mean, w-we only j-just d-d-dated for about t-two weeks or s-s-so” Baldi frowned “I b-b-broke up with them w-wh-when I r-ra-realized what th-they really w-wanted.” Princi cocked his head “really wanted what? What did they want?”

 

“T-to have s-sex with m-me b-b-because I’m s-s-still a v-virgin-“

 

Baldi’s mouth snapped shut, his blood running cold. Oh fuck, oh fuck, _ oh fuck, oh fuck! Why did he say that!? Now he knew, he fucking knew!  _ Baldi froze, and he looked away, not bearing to look at Princi anymore. His hand clutched his shirt tightly, pulling it tightly against him, he didn’t know why he was doing that, but he didn’t want to let go. Baldi felt terrified, but also very ashamed. He felt it bubbled through his fear, and it made him want to cry. He didn’t know why he felt this way, and he began to wish that his emotions could just  _ stop existing _ , he didn’t want to feel anything anymore, feeling just felt so  _ awful _ .

 

Princi wasn’t doing much better, his emotions clashing together and fighting for control. He knew that this wasn’t good, but didn’t know anything more than that. He felt sympathetic towards Baldi, he was clearly ashamed about it, maybe for more reasons than one. He was scared,  _ IT _ was happy, almost ecstatic, the exact opposite of what Princi wanted. He was frustrated, he felt like he couldn’t do anything. This was awful, this situation was  _ awful _ , and he felt so useless.

 

Princi knew that he needed to do something, at least try to comfort Baldi, it was at least  _ something _ .

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay” Princi said softly, taking a small step forward “it doesn’t really matter to me, I promise you”. Baldi glanced back at Princi, his eyes glistening with tears “I-it d-d-does m-matter t-t-to y-you” Baldi held his shirt tighter “y-you’re j-j-just s-s-saying th-that!” Baldi said, louder than he intended to. Princi paused, but pushed on “Baldi, please, it’s ok” he whispered, taking another cautious step forward “I-I know that it might seem like a big deal, but it really isn’t!” Princi gently placed his hand on Baldi’s shoulder, and gave him a sweet smile. Baldi looked up at him “y-you s-s-sure?” Baldi practically breathed, his breath shaky. Princi moved his hand to cup Baldis cheek “of course” Princi whispered to him, making sure to appear as non-threatening as possible. Baldi smiled softly and leaned into Princi’s hand, feeling a bit calmer, a bit  _ safer _ .

 

Baldi was about to say something, but ended up yawning instead. Suddenly aware of how tired he now was, he pointed towards hallway. Princi rubbed his eyes “yeah, let’s go back to sleep” he gently held Baldi’s hand and led him back to his room. Baldi curled up into the blankets, already back asleep when Princi layed back down on the bed. 

 

Princi stared at Baldi, held his hand out, and slowly caressed Baldi’s cheek. He enjoyed the slight warmth and softness of Baldi’s skin, and he smiled to himself. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Baldi’s forehead, before throwing his blanket over him. He shut his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh deary me! Things seem to just continue going wrong! Could it get any worse?
> 
> Sorry for the sarcasm, and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a quiet morning, almost completely normal.

 

Of course, both Princi and Baldi couldn’t help but notice the _tension_ in the room. They tried to ignore it, and they were doing pretty well, creating small talk as they ate their food. Princi still did some small things to try to elevate the tension in the room by opening up some windows, letting in the fresh air and cool breeze into the room. It felt nice, and Baldi even managed to feel...comfortable, but barely.

 

He had begun constantly reminded himself that he had been _kidnapped_ , his captor, who probably had a severe mental condition, was almost always around him, and, most importantly, _he was in danger_ . **He.couldn’t.forget.that.** And was most likely going to end up in _more_ danger sooner or later if he doesn’t get out of here.

 

Baldi, despite being worried out of his mind, welcomed the relaxing morning with open arms. He enjoyed the delicious food, and he liked to listen to the birds chirp outside. Princi had made them both some coffee, which was moderately sweet, something quite different from Baldi’s usual taste. Princi sipped his coffee, looking out the window, while occasionally glancing over to look at Baldi when he wasn’t looking.

 

Princi, at some point, decided to start a conversation, something about work, which ended up with Princi telling wild story about something that happened to him during high school. Baldi was laughing along-

 

-when there came a knock, almost a pounding, at the front door.

 

Princi’s expression suddenly became extremely serious, and he stood up quickly, practically jogging to the door. Baldi watched, frozen in place, as Princi slowly opened the door. As soft gasp left Baldi’s lips when he saw who was standing there.

 

“Oh! Hello officer, is there something that you need?”

 

“Hello sir, my name is Officer Powell, may I come inside?”

 

Baldi recognized this man, he occasionally stalked the area around his old apartment complex, usually on some order because somebody sold some drugs illegally, or some gang got aggressive with another gang, someone reported people street racing, etc etc.

That didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Baldi, at least somewhat, _knew_ this man. He also knew who Baldi was as well, they had exchanged a few waves, acknowledging each other’s existence. They _knew_ each other.

 

Princi hesitated, before stepping back back from the doorway “of course Officer, come inside.” Baldi watched as Officer Powell stepped inside, muttering a soft “thank you sir”. He scanned the room, before his eyes fell onto Baldi, and they made eye contact. Baldi noticed him shift slightly, placing his hand on something attached to his belt. He gave him a small nod, before turning back to Princi, who stood behind him warily.

 

“Sir, did you know that in the past few days, this man has been reported _missing_ ?” Powell asked, pointing to Baldi, who sat completely, not _daring_ to move a muscle. Princi looked surprised, and shook his head “no sir, I did not” he said simply, almost curiously. Powell turned to face Princi “well, he was. His car sat abandoned in an apartment complex parking lot,” he cleared his throat “and when they reviewed the security footage, they found you carrying this man, who was unconscious, to your car.” His grip on the object tightened “I have to ask, why was this man unconscious? And why did you bring him here, to your house?”

 

Princi was silent for a few seconds, processed everything Officer Powell said, before clearing his throat. “Well, Officer, this has really just been a big misunderstanding,” Princi began “you see, that night, Baldi called me, telling me he felt extremely sick that day. He had been evicted a few day prior, and was packing up he rest of his belongings. He told me that he felt really dizzy, and that he didn’t want to drive on the road, knowing that it wouldn’t be safe. So he wanted me to pick him up and take him to my place.”

 

Officer Powell nodded, signaling him to continue.

 

“So, after I found him at his car, which was fully packed, he told me he wasn’t feeling well, very dizzy and faint. Suddenly, he passed out. I didn’t know what to do, so I simply carried him to my car, and drove him to my house. I’ve actually been taking care of for the past few weeks, and he has only recently been getting better.” Princi shook his head “I would’ve gotten his car and drove it over here awhile back, but I didn’t want to leave Baldi alone for long.” He let out a sigh “I don’t know what the situation _seemed_ like, but I assure that it wasn’t the case. Baldi is completely safe-“

 

Princi turned to meet eyes with Baldi.

 

“- _right?_ ”

 

Baldi remembered that tone, he knew it all to well. It was one he feared, and never wanted to hear again.

 

Baldi quickly nodded, forcing a shaky smile on his face. “Y-y-yes! Of c-c-course!” He sputtered out quickly, clutching the side of the table tightly. Officer Powell raised an eyebrow, and there gazes met once again.

 

“You sure?” His asked gruffly.

 

“Y-yes! Of c-c-course I-I a-am!”

 

A tense silence filled the room.

 

Officer Powell turned back to Princi, but took a step back towards Baldi.

 

“Sir, may I speak to this man, _alone_?”

 

Princi’s expression shifted slightly, and his hands curled up into fists, but he nodded.

 

“Of _course_ , Officer. Do what you need to do.” Princi said, forcing a smile on his face.

 

Powell turned back to Baldi, and made a motion to follow him. Baldi hesitantly got to his feet, feeling Princi stare at him as he followed Powell in the nearby study room. Powell closed the door behind him, before turning back to face Baldi with an extremely concerned expression on his face.

 

“Alright” Powell whispered, placing his hand on Baldi’s shoulder “if you are in _any_ kind of danger, you can tell me. I will call for backup, and I will make sure you get out of this _unharmed_ .” His grip tightened “now tell me, and don’t worry about the man outside, _are you in danger_?”

 

Baldi could tell him, he could tell him _everything_ . Baldi would be _safe_ , traumatized, but _safe_ . He could be free! He could finally leave! He would never fear for his life again! See his friends again! See his _family_ again! He could-

 

Suddenly, the sound of a cutting knife quietly scraping against forks and spoons as it was taken out of its drawer, and Princi’s voice, though probably barely a whisper, sounded loud and clear:

 

“ _Tell him, darling, and I’ll be forced to kill him. I’ll slit his_ ** _fucking throat, stab_** _him_ ** _, I don’t care, I_** **_will KILL him._** _I’m not going to have some_ ** _lowlife_** _,_ ** _stupid_** _, piece of_ ** _shit_** _take you away from me. I love you too much to let that happen. I’m going to keep my promise, I will kill anyone who gets in between our love._ ** _Lie_** _, lie or_ ** _else.”_**

 

Princi was so angry, and Baldi felt his blood run cold.

 

No, no, no, he wouldn’t! He wouldn’t _kill_ Powell, _right_ !? No, oh god no, he couldn’t just let that happen! _He_ **_had_ ** _to lie, someone’s life was on the line! He didn’t deserve to die! He had a family! If he told the truth, a_ **_Officer_ ** _, a_ **_husband_ ** _, a_ **_father_ ** _would be killed, and the blood would be on_ **_his_ ** _hands. No, he had to lie!_ **_Right now_ ** _!_

 

Baldi shook his head, forcing himself to grin.

 

“I-I kn-know it m-m-may s-s-seem like I’m in d-d-danger O-Officer,” Baldi began to stutter “b-but I a-a-assure you, I’m f-f-fine! Wa-what h-he s-s-said w-was the t-t-truth!”

 

Powell raised his eyebrow, frowning.

 

“Have you always had that stutter, sir?” He asked quietly “because it seems to be getting worse.”

 

Baldi shook his head, quickly forming a believable lie.

 

“W-well, n-no. I ha-had a a-ac-accident awhile b-b-back, a-and my-my sp-speech h-ha-has b-been li-like this e-ever s-s-since. I-I know I sh-sh-should’ve g-g-got he-help b-by n-n-now, b-but I c-can’t a-a-ah-afford it! A-at the m-moment…”

 

Powell hesitated, still gripping his shoulder tightly, his gaze digging in deep into Baldi’s eyes. Baldi knew he didn’t really believe him, he probably was going to point out a few plot holes in Baldi’s story.

 

No wonder he was a good Officer, but sadly at a bad time.

 

Baldi was about to panic, when Powell thankfully let go of his shoulder, taking a step back away from Baldi. He gave Baldi a slight nod “alright…” he began, almost dejectedly “alright, thank you for telling the truth” he said softly “hope you get better soon, and that your stutter becomes a bit more...manageable.”

 

Baldi let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders finally relaxing “y-you’re w-welcome O-Officer” He whispered quickly, before following Powell back into the living room.

 

There stood Princi, drinking the rest of his coffee. He quickly put down his cup when he saw them enter the room, and straightened up, grinning.

 

Powell didn’t look too happy, but was forcing himself into a neutral expression.

 

“Alright, I now know that this has all been a huge misunderstanding” Powell said to Princi, his voice more gruff than ever “and I’ll report back to the station that this man is, in fact, safe, and where he was been.” He turned to look at Baldi “also, your car was towed, but I don’t know where, you’ll have to call up your old ‘renter to find out where. Now, both of you, take care.”

 

Baldi felt his heart drop as he waved goodbye to Powell as walked out the door, got into his car, and drove away. He had a chance to leave, and he lost it. He was still here, still trapped, and still unable to leave.

 

Baldi eyes fell to the floor, he felt so...empty. He’d lost one chance to leave, what about the next? Would there even _be_ a next chance? He didn’t know, everything just seemed so... _bleak_.

 

Princi suddenly muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and jumble of words with sounded like several different languages mixed into one sentence, and he clutched his head tightly. Baldi heard this, but didn’t look back, a mix of fear and curiosity boiling up within him. When Princi straightened back up, and looked up, his expression shifted to one of absolute horror. Baldi turned to look at him, his expression empty, eyes empty, and he looked so much more tired than he did this morning. Princi’s mouth was a gap, shock finally setting in. He just didn’t understand, he just couldn’t at all. Princi asked him this:

 

“Why?” He whispered, his eyes never leaving Baldi “why did you lie?”

 

Baldi’s lip quivered.

 

“I-I d-didn’t h-h-have a ch-choice.”

 

A moment of intense silence weighed down heavily on the two.

 

Baldi walked forward, and placed his hand on Princi’s arm. Baldi’s emotions were all over the place, some flaring up, then being forced down by the next. He didn’t want to be upset anymore, he just wanted things to go back to the pleasant quietness that was that morning. He knew he felt awful, probably teetering on having another breakdown again, but he didn’t want to deal with that right now. He’d wait until that night, and only then would he finally give into his emotions. But right now, he just wanted a calm, peaceful rest of the day.

 

“C-c-come on,” Baldi said, his voice wavering “let’s...let’s w-wa-watch s-s-some T-T-TV, t-to f-fo-forget w-what j-ju-just h-h-ha-happened.” Baldi tightened his grip, gritting his teeth tight “p-please?”

 

Princi blinked a few times in confusion, opening his mouth a few times, then closing it. He didn’t understand why Baldi was _clearly_ pretending to be okay, practically ignoring his own emotions. Princi knew Baldi wasn’t okay, and he wasn’t exactly willing to let Baldi writhe in his emotional pain.

 

“Baldi, I can’t do that, you aren’t-“

 

Baldi grip was now _painfully_ tight, and he screwed his eyes shut.

 

“ _Please!”_ Baldi whispered exasperated, almost pleading “ _p-please P-Princi...p-p-please...p-please do th-this f-f-for m-m-me…”._ Baldi was near tears, his eyes brimming with tears. Princi shut his mouth, his heart dropping in his chest. He couldn’t bear to make Baldi cry again, and his _pleading_ , almost _begging_ hurt him in more ways than one. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t,_ say no.

 

Princi swallowed back his concerns, and gave Baldi a gentle grin.

 

“Of...of course I will.”

 

Baldi smiled, it was shaky, but it was a smile. “Th-thank...th-thank y-you” he whispered, finally letting go of Princi’s arm. Princi wrapped his arm around Baldi, and lead him over to the couch. Baldi flopped down on the couch, and didn’t object when Princi pulled him closer. As Baldi leaned his head onto Princi’s shoulder, Princi scrolled through Netflix. He scanned around for a bit, before spotting something in the corner of his eye.

 

Princi smiled, glancing over at Baldi “wanna watch Aladdin? Personally, it’s been awhile, I’d like to see it again.”

 

Baldi quickly nodded, willing to take any chance to ignore how fucked up he felt on the inside.

 

Princi nodded and clicked on it. Baldi pulled himself closer to Princi as the movie began, and soon, they were both cuddling and completely focused in the movie. Both of them did not dare to speak a word about what had occurred only moments before. That would wait until that night.

 

And, oh boy, that night would be _hell_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I’ve been getting a lot of end-of-school-year-anxiety, which has been triggering my Excoriation Disorder (my fingers are full of scabs and my palms are scarred, it’s awful). I’ve just been getting very nervous about my grades, and I’m scared about my anxiety acting up again, something that hasn’t happened in ages. So I’ve been kinda procrastinating on this, but I got another burst of inspiration, so don’t worry.
> 
> Now, all of my problems aside, thank you for reading! I appreciate it and would love feedback. Once again, thanks for reading! Have a great morning/afternoon/night! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Things were working out just as planned, surprisingly so. I expected many things to go wrong, but the little bumps, which had appeared to ruin _everything_ I had worked so _hard_ on, ended up _perfectly!_ I hardly had to lift a finger! Everything worked out in my favor, almost like fate. This was just meant to be.

 

Of course, I needed to tell a few lies, and I _did_ have to make myself a bit more... _clear_ to my darling, give him a bit of a _push_ in the right direction, and he got it! He said the right thing, and he _stayed_ with me! He’s still with me! He got that **_lowlife_ ** _son of a_ **_bitch_ ** out of the house, and he stayed with me! My darling decided to stay with _me_! He’s still with _me_! He knows...he knows he _mine._

 

 _My_ darling, _my_ sweetheart, _my_ love, **_my_** _soulmate_ , is _mine_ and _mine_ ** _only_**. I knew that the day I saw him, and for ages I _yearned_ to make him _mine_ , to _claim_ him, to **_own_** him. I just couldn’t _bear_ the thought of him being with _anyone_ else, him being _claimed_ by anyone else, him being **_owned_** by anyone else. The mere thought of it felt life ending, like every bit of light and happiness in the world was taken away from me, I wouldn’t feel _alive_ anymore. I _needed_ him, I needed every _inch_ of him, I needed to _claim_ him, own him, and _never,_ ** _ever_** _,_ ** _let go_**.

 

Thankfully, nobody attempted to approach my darling, and my darling never expressed any interest in anyone. And while I did feel some jealousy towards Sweeps and File when I saw how close they were getting to him, it soon became clear that he only intended to be _friends_ with them. Some part of me believes that he kept himself available, _just for me_ . It’s almost like he knew, and kept himself single for me. Maybe he knew, somewhere in his mind, that I love him, and that’s why he kept himself single, for _me,_ and me **_alone_ **.

 

With each passing day, I’m slowly claiming more and more of him, until I completely own everything inch of his body, heart, and _mind_. I need him to _belong_ to me, and _only_ ** _me_**. I want him, _crave_ him, **_need_** him, and when I do have him, I’m never letting go. I love him too much to let go. I can’t **live** without his gentle lips, his soft, pale skin, his beautiful sea green eyes, his amazing body, and his adorable voice. I love him so much, and I will stop at **_nothing_** to make sure he loves me too. I will make sure he loves me, and knows that I own every inch of him.

 

Something that had been on my mind, ever since I brought him here, was how things would go...intimacy wise. Had he ever had sex with anyone? _Was_ he having sex with someone? It _clawed_ at my mind. I tried pushing the thought away, but the idea of _somebody else_ **_claiming_** his virginity, _that_ being **_owned_** by somebody else, was _killing_ me inside. But, thank god, he let it slip that he’d never had sex with anyone, meaning _it_ was there for _me_ to _claim_ , it would be _mine_ , and I look forward to the day when he’d let me take his virginity. I have to admit, I’ve already had several fantasies about what that day would be like.

 

What would he sound like? How would it feel inside of him? What would he be into? How long would it last? How many rounds would we go? These questions plagued me, and the possibilities drove my mind _wild_. I love to imagine him underneath me, moaning my name and clawing at my back as I thrust deep into him, and then hearing him beg for more, for so much more of what I can offer. I imagine biting into his soft skin, seeing my teeth marks ingrained into his pale body. I imagine what his beautiful face would look like, his cheeks painted red, eyes unfocused and clouded with lust, drool running down his chin, the definition of beauty. I just can’t help it, I want it so badly, to share that beautiful moment together. I want us to share us a moment of pure bliss...

 

...But **_someone_ ** _is in my_ **_way_ **.

 

 **_Him,_ ** _Prince of the thing, is in the way of what_ **_I NEED._ ** _Him, that piece of shit, is in my way. I can’t fucking_ **_STAND_ ** _him. I want him_ **_gone_ ** _, but I can’t get rid of him. As much I as I hate to say it, he and I are in the same body, two minds fighting for control in one body. And, worst of all, I need him to get my darling to trust me._

 _I can’t wait, can’t_ **_fucking_ ** _wait, til I can just push him out of the picture, and have my darling all to myself. None of that_ **_bastard_ ** _getting in my way, just_ **_me, only me,_ ** _and my darling. But, for now…_

 

 _..._ I just need to be calm, and wait. Things will work out eventually, it will work out perfectly, just _perfectly._ It’ll take time, and I need to wait, I need to be _patient_ . Even when things seem grim, I need to be patient, just be _patient_. Things will work out for me eventually, Prince will be out of the picture, my darling will be mine, and I will be able to live my life happily.

 

I can’t get _too_ comfortable though, things _can_ go wrong, and I must be prepared for that. I can’t get to comfortable with this, I have to plan for the worst. I must stay quiet, only watching, waiting for a time to step in and take control.

 

My darling may not know _now_ , but he will be **_mine_ ** , all **_mine_ ** . I will stop at **_nothing_ ** to make sure he is _mine_ , because I **_love_ ** him **_,_ ** I’m **_obsessed_ ** with him, I **_need_ ** him, and I will stop at _nothing, and I mean_ **_nothing_ ** , to make him **_mine._ **

 

But, for now, I just need to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long to post, I’ve just been feeling really self conscious recently, and I haven’t been motivated to do anything. Only recently did I finally force myself to do shit, and actually take care of myself. I promise, I really do promise, that I’m going to be more active on here. I’m not going to abandon this, it’s too good for that, so look forward to more chapters and other fics.
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback, I want to improve my writing significantly. Thank you for reading, have a great day/evening/night!


	12. Chapter 12

Baldi had been asking himself this question ever since he had been kidnapped, and as time went on, they had begun digging  _ deeper  _ into his sanity as his mental state cracked, his emotional stability wavering more and more with every tear he shed, until he broke down, then the processed rinsed and repeated, and the question lived on:

 

_ Why me? _

 

Baldi didn’t understand why, he  _ did  _ ask, and he  _ did _ get an answer, but it wasn’t  _ good enough _ ! It  _ still  _ didn’t make sense!  _ Why him!? _

 

Why did he get kidnapped? Why did he get chained to a bed? Why was he so afraid to leave? Why didn’t he tell the truth? Why did he  _ trust  _ Princi when he could turn evil at  _ any _ time!? Why!? Just  _ why!? _

 

“W-wa-wh-y m-m-me?”

 

When he said that, it felt like he had been reintroduced to reality, because he couldn’t remember a damn thing since Princi started the movie. He stared around the room he was in, and realized he was in the bathroom. But that didn’t make sense, he didn’t  _ remember  _ going into the bathroom, how much time has passed? 

 

“W-why am I-I h-here?” Baldi asked himself, stepping towards the door “I-I sh-sho-ould b-be on the c-c-couch...r-right?” Wait, did the movie end? Was it still going and he just had to use the bathroom?  _ Why couldn’t he remember? _

 

He walked down the hallway, still confused about what was happening. Was he going insane? No, of course not, but it still didn’t make any sense. Maybe he should ask Princi-

 

**_Princi_ ** .

 

Baldi had stopped in his tracks, frozen in place.

 

Why did he still  _ trust  _ Princi!? He was so unpredictable, he could go from being the loveable Princi he knew, to an obsessive psychotic freak in a matter of  _ seconds.  _ But, he still  _ trusted  _ him, almost  _ attached  _ to him. He was Baldi’s shoulder to cry on, and his  _ hugs _ , the way he wrapped his arms around Baldi, just felt so  _ safe _ .

 

But-but _why?_ He _knew_ that Princi could change in a matter of _seconds_ , he _knew_ what that _‘Princi’_ was _capable_ of, he _knew_ that _‘Princi’_ was willing to **_murder_** people who got in his way, he _knew,_ he **_knew this!_**

 

Yet, despite everything, he still  _ trusted  _ him.

 

In some way, he  _ loved  _ Princi.

 

_ He made him feel  _ **_safe_ ** .

 

_ It was okay to ask. _

 

Baldi resumed walking down the hall, hardly feeling the ground under his feet.

 

He walked into the living room, and looked over at the window. Baldi felt his heart drop when he saw that it was almost  _ pitch black  _ outside.

 

_ Why didn’t he remember anything?  _

 

He glanced over at the dining table, and noticed that it was set up for dinner.

 

_ Why didn’t he remember anything? _

 

He walked over to the kitchen and peered in, and saw that Princi was preparing food, whistling away a familiar tune.

 

Wait-why didn’t he  _ hear  _ that!?

 

He heard  _ everything,  _ he should have  _ heard  _ that!

 

“W-wa-what is h-ha-happen-ing t-t-to m-me?”

 

Princi jumped at the sudden sound, and he turned to face where the sound had come from, only to see Baldi standing there, an odd expression on his face. He let out a small sigh of relief.

 

“Oh hey! You scared me…” Princi said as he stepped away from the counter “and you’re talking! You weren’t before…”

 

“I-I wa-wasn’t-t?” Baldi asked, walking shakily to the light.

 

Princi shook his head “no, you weren’t. Once we got to the middle of the movie, I tried to ask you a question, but you didn’t respond. At first, I thought you were asleep, but your eyes were wide open,” Princi frowned “I tried to get your attention, but… it was like you couldn’t  _ hear _ me, you just kept on  _ staring _ . Your eyes looked so-so... _ empty _ .” Princi slowly walked forward, and placed his hands on Baldi’s shoulders “I know...I know this morning was hell, and I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but-but why did you look so  _ empty _ ? Did you shut down or something? I understand if I’m the  _ last  _ person you want to talk too, but I’m just a bit worried.  _ What’s wrong?” _

 

It took a while for Baldi to find his voice, and he only just  _ barely  _ managed to sputter out an answer:

 

“I-I d-d-don’t-t kn-know…”

 

Princi quickly gave Baldi a reassuring smile.

 

“That’s okay! I’m glad you’re okay now…”

 

Princi took a step back, retracting his hands awkwardly.

 

“I should...I should continue making dinner.”

 

Baldi watched intently as Princi walked back to the counter and resume cooking, and he decided to step closer to the counter. “Wh-what ar-are y-you m-m-ma-k-ing?” Baldi asked, and immediately noticed how his stuttering was getting worse, it was getting difficult to finish asking a  _ question _ . He was going to have to fix that, at least manage it better, it was becoming an issue.

 

Princi ignored the stuttering, and answered anyway: “chicken noodle soup, I told you earlier,” he said simply “did you forget?”.

 

Baldi’s head didn’t seem to comprehend what was happening, he felt like he was walking on air. Princi told him, but he didn’t  _ hear  _ him, maybe he wasn’t even fully  _ conscious _ when he was told about that.

 

This didn’t make sense, why couldn’t he remember  _ anything _ !?  _ What was happening to him!?  _ **_Why was this happening to him!?_ **

 

“I-I c-ca-can’t re-reme-remember an-an-anyth-i-ing…” Baldi muttered, backing away from the counter “ _ I-I c-ca-a-n’t I c-can-t I-I c-ca-n-t…” _

 

Princi immediately knew that something was off, and spun around on the spot. “Baldi? Are-are you okay?” He asked softly, making sure to walk slowly towards Baldi “is there something wrong?”

 

“ _ I-I c-c-ca-an-t I c-can-t I-I c-can’t-t I-I-I c-can’t-t-t-“  _ Baldi pressed himself against the wall, clutching himself  _ tightly  _ as he slid down “ _ I-I c-can’t I c-ca-n’t I c-an’t I can-t” _

 

Princi walked over, kneeling down and placing his hand softly on Baldi’s knee. “H-hey, it’s okay,” Princi whispered quietly “it’s okay, c-calm down-“

 

“ _ I c-can’t!” _

 

Baldi burst out into tears, violently hyperventilating as every emotion he had seemed to crash into each other. He was panicking, there was something _wrong_ with him, _everything was wrong with him!_ _Something was wrong, something was wrong, something was_ ** _fucking wrong!_**

 

Princi froze,  _ fuck,  _ he didn’t expect this. He had figured that Baldi would eventually break down tonight, but it seemed like these would be getting worse and worse a lot  _ faster  _ than he had expected, leaving him temporarily frozen in place. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to hug Baldi, but that might make things worse, who knows how he could react? 

 

Still, he needed to do  _ something! _ He had a slight suspicion  _ he  _ had caused this, and he felt the strong need to fix what he had done. He needed to help.

 

“Baldi, don’t cry,” he whispered softly, leaning closer “it’s okay, I’m here-“

 

“ _ Wh-What’s w-w-wrong wi-th m-me!?”  _ Baldi cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall “ _ w-why c-c-can-t I re-re-remember any-th-thing!? W-why!?”  _ Baldi was choking on his own breath, barely able to get any words out between his hyperventilating and sobs. His whole body was trembling, and the world around him just felt like air, it was almost like he didn’t exist.

 

Princi cautiously placed his hands on Baldi’s shoulders “h-hey, calm down, there is  _ nothing  _ wrong with you, you’re okay…” he soothed gently, slowly pulling himself closer “calm down, you’re-you’re hyperventilating…”

 

“ _ Y-you d-d-don’t un-underst-sta-stand! I d-don’t re-remem-b-ber any-y-thing a-a-after th-the m-movie s-st-started!” _

 

Princi paused, processing what he’d just been told.

 

“Wait, you...you don’t remember  _ anything?” _

 

Baldi looked up at Princi, tears still streaming down his cheeks as his chest heaved up and down at a rate that was  _ far  _ too fast.

 

“ _ Y-ye-Yes! Th-the m-m-movie st-star-started, an-and th-then I wa-was in th-the ba-bathro-room, ever-everyth-ing inbet-t-tween i-is j-j-just b-blank!”  _ Baldi’s hand shot out and grasped Princi’s shirt tightly “ _ an-and wh-when I d-d-did wa-walk ou-out-t of th-the b-b-bath-room, I c-c-couldn’t h-he-hear y-you! I h-hear  _ **_e-every-th-thing!_ ** _ It d-doesn’t m-m-make s-s-sense!” _

 

Princi was almost knocked back when Baldi threw himself onto him, wrapping his arms around Princi, and clutching tightly “ _ w-what’s w-wr-wrong wi-with m-m-me!? A-am I in-ins-s-sane!? W-what’s g-g-going o-o-on!?”  _ Baldi cried into Princi’s shoulder, soaking the fabric on Princi’s shoulder. Princi swiftly balanced himself, and used his spare hand to rub Baldi’s back comfortingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re not insane, you’re okay…” Princi whispered into Baldi’s ear, ignoring the overwhelming amount of guilt that washed over him.

 

Was this  _ his  _ fault? Was it his fault that  _ IT  _ took control? Was he  _ breaking _ Baldi? This wasn’t normal, it was obvious that Baldi’s mental state was deteriorating, to the point where he thought he was insane. Was this all Princi’s fault? Everything he did seemed to only make things worse, hurting Baldi more and more. Was this all his fault?

 

“ _ P-princ-i? Wh-hy m-m-me?”  _ Baldi asked, laying his head against Princi’s chest “ _ why d-d-do y-you l-lo-love m-m-me? Wh-why?” _

 

Princi hesitated, he loved Baldi for so many reasons, he gave Princi a reason to smile, and made his heart pound and flutter, he gave Princi a reason to be happy.

 

“I love you for  _ so _ many reasons, some I don’t know myself...but I love you either way…”

 

Baldi had stopped hyperventilating, but he was still crying.

 

“ _ W-hy d-does ‘h-he’ l-lo-love m-me?” _

 

Princi closed his eyes, tempted to start crying himself.

 

“I don’t know, but I want  _ ‘him’  _ to stop hurting you…”

 

“ _ W-will th-that ev-ever ha-happen?” _

 

Princi didn’t respond.

 

Baldi continued to sob, and while he wasn’t so loud anymore, he was still crying. Baldi sobbed into Princi’s shirt, occasionally hiccuping and coughing, but he didn’t stop. Princi remained silent, he only pulled Baldi closer, positioning him to where he was sitting on his lap, before wrapping his arms around Baldi.

 

“I’m so sorry, for all of this...this isn’t what I wanted...”

 

Baldi looked up at Princi.

 

“ _ C-can y-you f-fi-fix th-this?” _

 

Princi sadly shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I’m not in  _ control” _

 

Baldi bowed his head, and continued to cry.

 

All Princi could do was hold Baldi tightly, reassuring him soft, and try not to cry himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this took forever, I had ZERO inspiration to write this for the longest time. 
> 
> School is going to start up for me soon, but this isn’t going to prevent me from continuing this fic, in fact, in might make me update this MORE. During the summer, I really had no inspiration to write because I didn’t know what do with all the time of my hands, so I kinda just lazed around all day. But with school, I would rather continue something that I love, rather than stress out over schoolwork.
> 
> I want to repeat that I have NO plans of abandoning this fic, it is too good for that.
> 
> Alright, thank you all for reading! If you have any feedback or constructive criticism, I’d appreciate it greatly. Have a great day!


End file.
